Little Kiddies
by PhantomvZero
Summary: Instead of our jinchuuriki being born in a major village they were born in a small one, and the bijuu are really a kekkei genkai that is differant in every person born with them. They always meet somewhere on the full moon though and that is how they got lost. But what happens when some shinobi find them during an investigation. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Meeting

In current events, 9 kids were sitting in a circle. Water was surrounding them all, a little dome of air is what they were in. Each of their eyes were distant and dilated. But the weirdest part was, they were talking to each other, and each of them were looking only at the blue orb in the middle of them.

"I say we join a village for more safety, ssu" a mint haired girl said.

"Yes, these hosts of ours are still growing we should at least give them that" another kid with pink eyes agreed, getting nods from the rest of them.

"We will debate next full moon,anyways now that buisness is done, we should move the kids back to their little make shift house, huh?" the one with whisker marks said.

And with that they all stood up and moved out of the water. They all moved into a little shack and laid down on some makeshift straw beds.

The next morning. Yagura woke up to see his siblings still asleep. He walked over and found the four youngest-only by hours though- huddled together in the deepest sleep out of them all. He decided he would cook some fish just to be nice. He stifled a laugh as he backed out of the shack, Naruto grabbed Fu's hand in his sleep. What is it gonna be like when Naruto finds out he has girl germs. Though he never really understood why Naruto didn't mind them.

Meanwhile in Konoha.

"Kakashi, Rin, Kurenai, and Gai. I have summoned you four for a mission." Minato said looking at the four shinobi in front of him. "We have gained information about tremendous chakra leaking around an area during the full moon. I am having you investigate, you need to move out 5 days before the next one, understood?"

"Hai" they all said shunshining out of there. Kakashi sat upon a roof reading his smut wondering why they never noticed the chakra before.

30 days later. The four ninja just arrived at the area in which they noticed the large lake. The moon was just coming over the horizon and they sat there and watched until they saw children jumping into the water. Rin and Kurenai almost got up to stop them because of the cold water but Kakashi stopped them. They understood why when a few minutes later a few chakra signature and a glow came upon the middle of the lake.

That was a sign for them to check it out. They ran to the middle of the lake and with the light they saw the kids from earlier, talking?

"Now what would they be talking about...and were did they get such a jutsu like this?" Gai asked.

"Who knows but it seems like they might be debating over something" Rin said kneeling on the water. "They also look entranced by that sphere like thing."

Down under the water.

"Maybe a place with sand" Gaara suggested still looking into the orb. "Or we can find somewhere with bipolar whether."

"Maybe, ssu. I seem to have a solution, there are people directly above us, ssu." Fu said finally looking up from the orb at the four shinobi/kunoichi above them. The other 8 did the same, it caused the stranger's eyes to widen. Then Roshi picked the orb up.

"We shall move our location to somewhere new, we should have the babies follow those ninja." Roshi pocketed the orb.

"Are you sure the kits can keep up" Naruto said standing. The others thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think they can, ssu." Fu said standing up as well. "The larvae will have to somehow convince these people to bring them to their village ssu."

Everyone nodded and stood up as well. "Wait, what if they use the pups abusively." B spoke up.

The others stopped turning and looked over to him.

"Yes, that is a possibility." Yagura put in for thought.

"How about we just high tail it fast if they are, it gives us a month to judge the village." Yugito suggested.

"The sluglets should be fine, I sense kind hearts from these people" Utakata said. They each nodded and walked over to the water and swam up.

* * *

To say the four were a tad bit surprised to see the eyes of those children is an understatement. But after they got over their shock the children stood up and were about to move but then stopped and talked some more. After that they all started to swim, Kurenai looked over to the direction the nine were headed too. It was a small little...no not even a house more like a shack.

"Well we have this investigated, we should wait till morning to approach them though" Kurenai said watching them walk into their little home.

"Yes, this was mysterious. Let's rest and then approach those kids" Kakashi said walking to shore. "And Gai, try to keep it down when we talk to them." he eye smiled, to which Gai gave his patented grin to.

Rin followed suit with the others and was wondering about the kids health.

"Let's rest here for tonight." Rin said unsealing a futon.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi woke up to pink pupiless eyes staring down at him. He turned his head not really threatened by the small 5 year old. He saw Rin talking to four of the kids and Gai talking to the remanding 4. He hadn't even woken up yet and the kids were talking to them.

"So, what are people like you doing here?" the kid asked as the cyclops sat up. "I have been informed though to trust you, we need a safer place to live anyway."

Kakashi stood up and answered. "We were sent here to investigate a weird chakra, and yes you can trust us"

Yagura sighed in relief then walked over and pull the boys away Gai. They huddled in a group and talked.


	2. Arrival

They stood up and one stepped forward. "We have decided to trust you, but that depend if you want to take us back to your village." Roshi said.

"We can of course, why not. I doubt Rin or Kurenai would want to leave you out here." Kakashi stepped forward. "Now introductions are in order, I myself am Kakashi Hatake."

"I am Rin Nohara."

"I am Kurenai Yuhi."

"You may call me Might Gai."

The children each stood in a practiced line.

"I am Gaara Jinchuuriki"

"Yugito Jinchuuriki"

"Yagura Jinchuuriki"

"Roshi Jinchuuriki"

"Han Jinchuuriki"

"Utakata Jinchuuriki"

"Fu Jinchuuriki,ssu"

"B Jinchuuriki"

"Naruto Jinchuuriki"

The four renowned konoha shinobi sweat dropped, they choose the surname meaning 'power of human sacrifice'. They all didn't really share much in common so they must all be orphans who just happened to live in the area. Or the 'much less' possibilities that they are all sacrifices.

"Well let's get going." Kurenai said finishing the sealing of camp.

"Wait, I am going to go and get something" Han said running into the shack with a few others. When they came out, they each had something that looked precious to them.

To pick the pace up the adults said they would carry the younglings. Rin carried Gaara and Yugito. Kurenai carried Naruto and Fuu. Gai carried Utakata, Roshi, and Han. While Kakashi carried B and Yagura.

They made it back to konoha a week later and are just now stopping at the gate to check in. The 9 containers were all sleeping soundly, which made it easier to get them to the hospital for health evaluation. Which when they did, the medics noticed each of them have a seal on their stomach.

"This is odd..." one of the medics said.

"Each of the seals are not ink, but...just their skin." she whispered to herself. She looked over to the hokage who was present and backed away from from the sleeping form of Gaara. "Hokage-sama, I think we should let these kids wake up to each other, do you mind if we bring them together."

The Hokage nodded and asked. "I noticed your shock, care to explain?"

"Huh..oh yes, these seals are not ink, but actual skin, meaning they are completely natural." she said bowing before leaving the room to get the other eight.

'hmm...peculiar. I seem to remember seeing this somewhere before...oh yes, I was on a mission and came across a very small ninja village' Minato thought to himself. 'I do not know much but they were just finishing a festival, celebrating the 3rd anniversary of finally getting rid of a dangerous kekkei genkai' he thought recalling the facts of skin seals, something someone is born with.

After a few minutes of watching the small red head, a few nurses came in holding the others and set them down on the beds. He looked over them, what could those seals hold. If it is such a dangerous kekkei genkai, that means it probably holds something powerful. Better make sure they are placed under protection. Danzo might try to take them in and turn them into tools.

"When will their DNA tests come back" Minato asked to the doctor who just walked in.

"In a few hours, sir." the doctor replied, he smiled and asked. "We would also like to know their names.."

* * *

"I want those kids to be apart of my army" a bandaged old man said. "When the Hokage releases them bring them here immeadiatly."

The ROOT in front of him nodded and poofed off. "Now I will inform Orochimaru that he has more test subjects" he said to himself thinking about his genius plan was. THey brought in 9 kids, he could take all the boy and split them in half, half for him to train and half for Orochimaru. Then he would get any of the females to do whatever.

'I am sure the council will agree with my plans' he said walking out of the room he was in.

* * *

Gaara woke up to a white ceiling. Sitting up he looked around the room and saw all the others. Then he noticed he was in differant clothes, and his gourd and teddy bear were missing. He jumped down from the bed and he looked over to a closet, so he went to investigate. When he opened it he noticed nothing.

"Where are they" he asked to himself looking around the room once more. His eyes started to tear up until the door opened, he quickly hid behind the opened closet door.

"Your awake little one, may I know your name" the person asked. He looked at her ready to cry, where were the other people. In fact where are they, some kind of big house?

"G-gaara"

"Yes, what a lovely name. I'll be right back." he walked out the door and came in a few minutes later with a blonde man. During the time no one was in the room, Gaara had run over and woken everybody else up.

"Well it seems you children are perfectly healthy." Minato smiled as he watched Gaara try to jump up onto the bed that Fu and Yugito were on. "Here need some help" he lifted the child onto the bed, much to Gaara's relief.

"Thanks mister" Gaara said sitting on his knees next to Yugito.

"You may call me Minato." he said sitting down on a chair to face the small audience he had. "I would like to ask, how old are you?"

"We are all 5" Naruto said holding up four fingers.

Minato stifled a laugh and then remembered something, he still has to return their stuff. He snapped his fingers and someone with a mask appeared with a scroll. He opened the scroll and unsealed all of the kids' stuff. He watched as Gaara grabbed the bear and gourd, the kid got out of everyone's view, or at least he thought, and silently scolded his stuffed little friend for leaving him.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we have gotten the results from their blood" a doctor said to the yellow flash.

"And what turned up?" he asked.

"Well, they are all blood related, just barely. And yet they are all from the same mother." he said looking at the paper he had in his hand. Minato's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing.

"Anything else."

"Yes, they all seem to have skin seals and another unidentified blood limit"

Minato was now shocked, anywhere from mild to full shock. He really has to watch over his actions, if this information got into the wrong hands, the wrong things might happen. He would have to make this an S-class secret, until they become stronger that it.

"Yes, I want you to notify everyone who knows about this that it is an S-class secret. Got it." he ordered. The doctor nodded and left, but what Minato failed to notice was the ROOT in the corner of the room.


	3. Knowledge

"Danzo, sir?" a masked man said, clearly agitating the old man.

"Yes. What do you want?" he looked ready to strangle someone.

"Those children each have a kekkei genkai" he said without moving an inch. Danzo's eyes widened then his face turned into something that can only be described as winning.

"Bring them all to me, right now. I have nine kids to beat." he said dismissing the ROOT ANBU.

* * *

Minato found these kids to be...interesting. For nonuplets they have weird habbits that the others don't have. The seals on their stomach have something to do with it, each seal has created another, more intelligent, conscience. He can already guess that they are animal minds, and it shows with the way it influences the kids. Anything else the seal does is a mystery.

Now the only problem was to find them a home that will keep them together. Perhaps...no, Kushina might not like it.

"Minato-kun!" Kushina said poking her head in the door. "I came over as soon as I could to see the little kids you are babysitting!"

"I'm not really babysitting them more like trying to figure out where to put them." he looked over at her and she was smiling. "Yes?"

"hehe, I wanted to meet them but it looks like they are sleeping." she pouted while sitting on Minato's lap. "I need to know, how much room do we have in the Hokage mansion?" he sighed knowing that she has always wanted children but couldn't. So she took up this opportune time to adopt.

"Yes, we have spare rooms, though they might have to share, which shouldn't be a problem." he said wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her gently on the cheek and whispered something in her ear, she began to laugh.

The next morning Yugito woke up next to Fuu, she noticed they were in a differant room and her brothers were gone. Waking Fuu up they both got out of the bed and ran out the door, then they started opening doors, without closing them after, until they came upon the room were Naruto and Gaara were still sleeping. The girls went over and woke the two up to help find the others.

"Hey, we could have slept in" Naruto complained rubbing his eyes. "Where are we anyways?"

"I don't know, that is why we are trying to find the rest of our brothers." Fu said pulling on his hand to get him to come down. Once she pulled him off the bed he willingly followed her as she pull him, Yugito doing the same to Gaara.

After opening the next few doors they stumbled upon the kitchen, they thought it was an odd room because they have never seen one before. When the entered the next room, their brothers were in there sitting down in a circle talking. They joined the circle and listened.

"Isobu told me that we should enter the 'academy', whatever that is." Yagura said.

"Son Goku said we should as well" Roshi stated. He looked at the four new arrivals.

"Well, if your looking to join the academy then your at the right place" Minato said walking into the room. "But first we are going to get you cleaned up."

* * *

"YOU FAILED" Danzo yelled killing his follower. "Go and get them. Now."

"B-but sir. The Hokage is guarding them, and a few more ANBU." one of the masked men said.

"Get them Anyway." he dared them to talk back.

"H-Hai" then shunshined off, presumably to try and kidnap the nonuplets.

When they got to the Hokage mansion they found each of the kids talking in a circle with Minato, they would have to wait until the perfect moment. That moment would take a long time to find. But then...they lost all moments from here and into the future. Minato had discreetly put a hiraishin seal on their backs.

They cursed to themselves and went to report.

* * *

After a week the academy started back up, all the kids were nervous. They've never seen other people their age so this will be a new experience. Kushina decided to drop them off, which came as a good opportunity to introduce them to her best friends son.

"Hey Mikoto" Kushina waved.

"Hello, oh, and who do we have here?" Mikoto said looking over the nine. She pushed Sasuke forward to encourage him to make friends while she went off to talk with Kushina.

"Who are you?" Utakata asked what was on everybody's minds.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, and you"

"Utakata Jinchuuriki." the rest then went on to introduce themselves. By the time they were done talking about various things the bell rang and they ran inside to find their classroom and sat down.

Utakata was expecting to find someone else who liked blowing bubbles, it would be fun to blow bubbles with them. Maybe he could trick someone into liking them.

The door opened and in stepped their teachers. "I'm Iruka and this is my assistant Mizuki, it is nice to meet you and I can see the potential in all of you to become successful shinobi." he smiled looking over all the wonderful (at least he hoped) students.

"Today we will start will what chakra is, before we start, is there anyone who hasn't unlocked their chakra?" he received quite a few hands from a few civilians. "Okay come down here and we will get started" they went down and he told them how to get their chakra, most of them were at the expected civilian level.

Then he went on and on about stuff and finally lunch came. Utakata took out his bubble blower after eating his lunch and blew plenty big bubbles, while a few kids popped them. He smiled, bubbles make everyone happy. He should show them to someone next time Naruto plays a prank.

After lunch the day went by fast, even to Naruto who wasn't paying any attention. The next few years are gonna be fun.


	4. Teacher

B came into the classroom with a smile on his face, early this morning he heard the coolest thing ever. Rapping, that was what those other boys were calling it. All he knew was that it was cool and he wanted to do it. He is good at rhymes...

"Yo whats up Roshi" B said sitting next to him.

"The ceiling, then after that the sky" Roshi answered sarcastically. "Seriously though not much"

As the day went on he kept reciting stuff in his head, much to the annoyance of Gyuki. Then an idea hit him, he needed a stage name, something everyone will know him by. Killer B. That's what went through his mind. Yes he know had it all set up.

Gyuki told him that in a few months he would be able to fully utilize his chakra. The same for his siblings as well. The seals created beings inside of them, it also collected chakra at much faster rates then that of the regular human, it also amplified it like the Hatake's white ckara does. This also allows the kids to use it and gain great boosts.

During lunch, Killer B had the greatest rap he could think of, so he started whispering it to himself. He would need to write some stuff down. He then preceded to go inside when the bell rang, they had to do a test to keep up the regulated scores. Right now B was best with weapons, though he didn't slouch in other areas either.

So as soon as school was over he ran to the nearest supply store, hoping to find a small notebook. B walked in and explored a little ignoring the giant books, he then picked up a notebook from the shelf and looked at the empty lined pages. He went over to the counter and bought it. This would help with raps one would want to write down. He also got a pen, for when he is not in battle.

"Alright, Yo, I need to find some more rhymes" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

That Minato fell asleep holdng Kushina, his eyes fluttered open a minute later. He looked around and saw giant beasts. Maybe he was dreaming, but this felt to real to be a dream. Before he could speak one of them spoke.

"No, this isn't a dream. You are the one we trust most to tell. In a few months the kittens will be able to utilize our chakra. When that time comes, they might lose control-"

"What do you mean?" Minato looked at the giant two tailed cat. They each had roughly the same amount of chakra.

"Our chakra may be a little too strong at first, but after that they will be able to handle it." the fox said. "They can already use some of our chakra, just enough to use the initial stage."

Minato nodded, these must be what the seals hold. Glad he put them under protection then, Danzo would have a field day trying to recreat the seals.

"And if you don't mind, could you teach Yagura how to swim." Isobu said. "I am sure he will be able to get it easily."

"Yes sure..."

"Isobu."

"I will, may I now the rest of your names"

But if those kids could utilize this above-kage-chakra then they could become even more dangerous then him.

"Well, I am Shukaku, Gaara is my pup."

"Matatabi, Yugito is my kitten."

"Isobu, Yagura is my hatchling."

"Son Goku, Roshi is my Baby."

"Kokuo, Han is my calf."

"Saiken, Utakata is my sluglet."

"Chomei, Fu is my larva."

"Gyuki, B, or now he wants it to be Killer B, is my hatchling."

"Kurama. The little prankster is my kit."

Minato nodded. They really care for the kids, good. He then wondered on to a peaceful place of dreams. He even had a dream about why he created the Rasengan. Perverted really.

* * *

_4 years later_

Han didn't really care what team he ended up on as long as they were determined to become a _real _ninja. So when scoring the best at taijutsu and beating off most of the regular civilians in ninjutsu and genjutsu, he was to say the least satisfied. It seemed though that Naruto, who was good, just didn't care about grades. Just becoming a ninja. A real ninja.

After they 'graduated' they were told to meet back here tomorrow for genin assignments. Han decided a change in clothes was in order.

As he was walking by a bin, he noticed some red armor that said, one of a kind, take for free if you can utilize it. Then he heard Kokuo say it would be helpful. He picked it up and carried (or at least tried to) the bin. This armor was quite heavy, it would help with his strength.

The next day Han arrived at the academy minutes before the bell rang, he was usually early but this new armor was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey Han, whats up with the armor?" Naruto asked jumping up from his seat. "And aren't you always here early?"

"Well, I found this armor, and yes I am but this is really heavy." he lifted his arms but they slumped down unintentionally.

"Alright class take your seats." the instructor said as all the kids found a seat. "I am here to congratulate you all for becoming ninja, and to place you onto teams with your new sensei." he looked at all the happy faces. He knew which ones had more potential than others, he had seen their power. They still had a ways to go to perfect it but it was still a power kekkei genkai.

"Team 11..." he went through the list for all the students to know who their teams were. "Team 13 Han, Fu and Naruto."

"Team 14 Yagura, Yugito and Gaara." he only saw happy little kids when he looked up.

"Team 15 Utakata, Roshi, and Killer B" he said finsihing the team placement.

"Yo wait, I have a question. Why do the teams need to be in the teens?" (bad a rapping) B said.

"Well the other class needs team numbers too" he answered the said. "Oh and your jonin sensei's will be here here to pick you up in a little bit."

Han walked over to were Naruto and Fu were sitting, which was a bit harder because of his new armor. "I see we are on the same team" he sat down in the empty seat that was made when someone moved.

"Yes, I think that is awesome, ssu." Fu exclaimed jumping up.

Just as she jumped the door opened and in came a jonin wearing the regular attire most jonin wear. His forehead protector was tied around his neck, like a collar almost. He also wore his hair in two braids framing his face, and is a silver blonde color.

"Team 13, I am your sensei. Come now." he turned around and walked out the door. They nodded at each other and quickly followed.

Then two more jonin came in, the one on the left is wearing the jonin vest and under that black baggy clothes. Her hair fell down to her shoulders, and is brown. The one on the rights is wearing a blue kimono, and wore his hair in a high ponytail, which is black.

"Team 14 your with me." they walked down the stair to follow their sensei.

The one on the right looked at all the kids and sighed. "Team 15" they left in a manner not unlike the others.


End file.
